


Twitch

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gaming, I guess this goes as slice of life?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Yamada is definitely the most competitive person Chinen knows.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> I COMPLETELY forgot about the anniversary until twitter reminded me, so I whipped this up in like an hour before midnight. (The only prompt I got was kind of horror and I figured that was not anniversary material orz) Hope it's still okay lol

Yamada is definitely the most competitive person Chinen knows. Which can be both good and bad, depending on the situation. It's great for his career, because he always wants to be better, do better, get to the level of someone more successful and beyond. Not quite as great for his health since he does almost anything to achieve those career goals.

It's great when they compete on variety shows, because Yamada does whatever to win, and makes great TV as a sore loser if he doesn't win. It's great when he's learning things because he will practice forever until he gets it correctly. Not that great when you're playing games with him, because he can turn manic about winning.

“Oh shit, look, we never did that!” Yamada calls and puts a hand on Chinen's shoulder, shaking it in an attempt to make him look up. “That's so fucking smart, we need to try that!”

Chinen glances up from where he's lying on Yamada's couch with his head resting on Yamada's thighs, shamelessly reading BL manga on Yamada's iPad just to put it in his browser history.

Yamada's watching one of his favourite streamers on Twitch, currently managing a kill with a technique Chinen's never seen before, but if he's honest he's more interested to see if the two office guys in his manga are gonna fuck in the elevator or not.

“We need a better third player for that,” he says lazily, because they do. At least if it's the team he's on, he's not that invested in how good Yamada's other gaming friends are.

“We can fix that, Yuto should start putting in a little more effort if he's going to play with us anyway,” Yamada says, frowning seriously behind his glasses that reflect the TV-screen. “Or I could ask Nagase, I think he still plays?”

“Who are you, Regina George?” Chinen asks, but he can't keep from smiling at how serious this is to Yamada. “If you don't wear pink on Wednesday you can't play with us?”

“... What?” Yamada asks absently, focus back on the TV screen, and Chinen lets it slide.

He picks up his phone from the couch cushion next to him and opens his chat with Yuto instead.

_If he asks you to play later, just ignore him. He's in insane mode_

He writes, then lets the phone drop to the cushion again and returns to the boys on the iPad, but they're not really capturing his attention. Apparently they're not going to fuck in the elevator, so that's that.

He glances over at the TV screen instead, figuring the stream is almost over since it's been going on for a good while and there aren't many characters left.

It's a fun game, but Chinen decidedly doesn't play as much as Yamada because he doesn't want to stress him out.

Chinen learns things easily. He's been told he's intelligent but lazy throughout his entire life, but he considers it intelligent enough that he gets to be lazy. He only learns what he needs to and then does what he likes instead.

Yamada has to struggle to learn things. It's been one of their biggest problems throughout their relationship, from acquaintances to lovers, because sometimes, Chinen outshines Yamada without actually trying. He does it on before cameras a lot because it makes great TV, but in their personal lives, it just doesn't seem fair. Yamada gets hurt and Chinen feels bad even though technically it's none of their faults. They just work differently.

But since Yamada loves his games and uses them to relax, which is a very very important thing in Yamada's busy life, Chinen is determined never to excel in any of Yamada's favourites. So he simply doesn't play as much, just to be sure.

His phone vibrates loudly since it got stuck between his back and the cushion, and it even pulls Yamada's attention from the TV for a moment. Just a moment though.

_If he's bitching about me sucking again, fuck him_

Chinen snorts a laugh, but doesn't open the message to reply, only decides to interpret it the fun way.

“Yuto says I should fuck you,” he says instead, and that works as effectively as he had hoped since Yamada immediately lets the screen go and stares down at him with a horrified expression.

He looks really cute tonight, in his glasses and unwashed hair. Like a real boy.

“... What?” he asks, sounding disgusted, but Chinen just laughs and reaches up to poke his nose.

“Oh look, you can focus on me,” he teases, and Yamada rolls his eyes, but there's a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“If I focused any more on you I'd walk into things because I couldn't see where I was going,” Yamada tells him, but he searches out Chinen's hand with his own and laces their fingers together. “Can I just finish watching this, please?”

“Mmm,” Chinen agrees, smiling as he puts the iPad on the coffee table and turns so that he can watch the TV screen properly too, pointedly pulling Yamada's hand along so that he can still hold it while Yamada's arm drapes over him.

He engages in the rest of the stream, commenting it with Yamada as it wraps up, and he doesn't mind. He's not a huge fan of watching other people play, he'd rather play himself, but it's okay occasionally.

“It's a shame you're so insanely famous, or you could have a Twitch of your own,” Chinen comments as Yamada clicks his way back to the TV homescreen. “You could have styled your hair and put on some eyeliner and played horror games, you'd have looked so cute.”

“If I could have Twitch I'd have streamed games I actually play,” Yamada tells him pointedly, but Chinen goes on because he got too distracted by the mental image to keep teasing him about not playing horror games because they're scary.

“Sure, but you'd still have to put on some eyeliner, everybody would watch that. You could have made a ton of money.”

“Mmhm, because I really need more money,” Yamada says sarcastically, and Chinen shrugs, slowly sitting up in the couch. He's very well versed in the size of Yamada's insane paycheck.

“I need more money if you don't want it?” he offers, and Yamada sends him a long look as he shifts, probably completely numb in one thigh since Chinen's been lying there for the past hour.

“You use up all my money as it is,” Yamada complains, but the sentence ends with a soft smile, so it's not really a complaint.

“Nah-ah, you buy me things with your money,” Chinen corrects, because it's not like he takes Yamada's money and goes out shopping. Effort.

“That's just my way of saying how much I love you, do you mind it?” Yamada asks, tilting his head cutely, and Chinen smiles and crawls close.

“No,” he says, voice low as he settles in Yamada's personal space, leaning in closer to his face as he speaks. “But I can think of more fun ways to say that?”

“Can you really?” Yamada asks, voice softening but there's still a hint of teasing in it as he turns his head enough for their lips to line up, but still not touching. “Did your gay manga turn you on?”

“No, I just thought of you in eyeliner,” Chinen says confidently, and Yamada breaks the tension between them by bursting out laughing. Chinen jumps back in surprise before he starts laughing too, mostly from pure adrenaline but also because Yamada looks so gorgeous laughing that it's impossible not to join him.

“Oh, you are absolutely-” Yamada starts, but Chinen decides to cut him off with a kiss.

He has a feeling that sentence wasn't going to end with a positive superlative, so he doesn't need to hear it anyway.

Yamada smiles into the kiss and shifts to make the angle better, pulling Chinen more comfortably into his lap, so Chinen figures it wasn't a sentence he needed to finish either.

Chinen already knows he meant 'the love of my life'.


End file.
